ADELE saves the world
by DylanSmurfLegolas
Summary: Jackie has been writing songs over the length of her relationship with Hyde. Five years later, she gives him a CD with all her songs about their relationship to Hyde. sry really bad at summaries. Rated T becuz im paranoid.


I do not own that 70's show or any of the ADELE songs...if i did, I would be a very happy girl

So the story is that Jackie wrote all of these touching songs over the years that she has been with Hyde. And as a christmas present five years later, she gives them all to him.

Jackie took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She set the carefully wrapped present on the door, rang the door bell, then ran away as fast as she could. From a safe distance away, she watched as Steven Hyde opened the door and jumped in surprise when the present landed on his feet. She smiled, he still wore the same pajamas he wore when they were in high school. "merry Christmas Steven" she whispered. Then she walked away determined to never look back again.

Hyde woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing. He swore, if it was Sam again, begging for him back, he would murder that women. He opened the door and jumped about a foot in the air when a package landed on his feet. He looked down. It didn't look like the packages he usually got, so he snatched it up quickly and went back inside, December in Wisconsin was not the warmest time of the year. He looked down at the finely wrapped package in his hands. Turning the box around a couple of time he noticed a little note.

Merry Christmas Pudd'in Pop,

Best wishes, your Doll

Hyde felt his heart skip a beat. This was from Jackie? Why would she give him a present? It had been almost five years sense they last talked to each other. He quickly unwrapped the present. A letter, addressed to him, and a CD fell out. Hyde ran over to his CD player and put in the disc. Then he grabbed the letter. It was long. Like Jackie had some one try to write down every thing she said...poor person, Hyde thought to himself. then he read the letter

Dear Steven,

I know you probably hate me. I know you are wondering why I would ever give you this. Well...I don't really know my self. I guess I want you to know what our relationship really meant, and still means, to me. I never told any one this, but I write songs. You probably think that they're just like ABBA, but i would never write music that bad. Each of the songs i wrote on this CD are about certain parts from our relationship. please hit the play button and understand what I'm trying to tell you. Don't just throw this away because you think it's stupid. But I'm asking you, no, begging you, to please hear me out. This is the last thing I will ever ask you. Please.

Forever yours,

Jackie Buelah Burkhart.

Hyde looked at the note curiously, should he do what it asks? Or throw it away like every fiber in his body was telling him to do. He went against his better judgement and hit play. The music that filled his ears surprised him.

He pulled out a pice of paper that said "Rolling in the Deep" it said-Steven I wrote this song after i broke up with you for cheating on me with the nurse. listen.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat.

Hyde looked at CD player in awe, he had no idea that Jackie could sing like that. he grabbed the next letter the one that said "One and Only"- Steven I wrote this during the time after we went on our first date. I lied. I did feel something in that kiss, I was just too terrified that you would shoot me down. I hope this shows you just how much i wanted you to know that i was in love with you then.

You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day

Lose myself in time just thinking of your face

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all

You'll never know if you never try

To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all

You'll never know if you never try

[- From . -]

To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me I've learned it

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

Hyde was shocked at the amazing Piano and, again, her voice. he had no idea she had felt that way. If he had, He would have been with her that whole time. The memory of that night still makes his heart beat speed up. She had kissed him, so passionately that he thought he might die if he didn't get enough of her, soon. Then she looks up at him and says "the kiss was hot, but she didnt feel a spark". He remembers how deflated he had felt. Like some one giving you one million dollars, then telling you that it wasn't really his. The whole time she was back with Kelso, he thought he might loose all of his control and beat Kelso to a pulp, but he didn't. He sat on the side lines and watched as the girl he loved got her heart broken, again.

Hyde pulled out the next letter that said "Some One Like You"- Steven I wrote this song when i found out you were with Sam. I felt broken, and lost. But then I told my self that I would move on too. I tried, and I tried, but i could never get over you. I watched you day after day. Sitting with a girl you never knew, who was your wife! You had told me that you weren't ready to get married, then you married the first stripper you met in Vegas. Not only that but you rubbed my face in it as hard as you could. You burned me at every opportunity possible. And when ever I thought of how you were being mean and vicious Hyde, instead of Steven, the man I fell in love with. I would allways tell myself i would find some one else, just like you did.

I heard, that your settled down. That you, found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited. But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't over. Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:- "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah. You'd know, how the time flies. Only yesterday, was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summery haze. Bound by the surprise of our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't over yet. Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:- "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay. Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regret's and mistakes they're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:- "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:- "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah

Hyde felt tears running down his face. He remembers when Sam had shown up. Not only had Hyde abandoned her, but Donna and Sam had instantly clicked. Leaving Jackie in the dust. He knew he had hurt her then, but he had no idea of how bad. It had been killing him, for a long time, that he couldn't even give his wife a hug without wishing that it was Jackie. For months, Sam would wake him up slapping him, because he had been saying Jackie's name in his sleep. He didn't know that the walls he was trying to build to keep her out...the defenses he took to make sure she didn't break his heart again, had crushed hers as well. wiping the tears off his face, he picked up the next letter.

"Don't you Remember"- Steven I wrote this song around the same time I wrote the previous one. It was all ways tearing at me. When ever you were cruel to me, or kissed her the way you used to kiss me, i all ways wanted to ask i you remembered why you even loved me in the first place. Back when we were dating I used to wonder why you loved me. I'm exactly the kind of girl you hate. I all ways wanted to know why I was so special. Turns out I wasn't, I was actually very replaceable. I was surprised at how much it hurt me. I've been cheated on before. Both of my parents wanted to be around other people besides me, but you. I guess I just thought you were different. I've all ways had a hard time trusting people...except you. you broke in and stole my heart faster that I could ever build walls to keep you out.

When will I see you again You left with no goodbye Not a single a word was said No final kiss to seal any sins I had no idea in the state we were in I know I have a fickle heart And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head [chorus] But don't you remember Don't you remember The reason you left me before Baby, please remember me once more When was the last time You thought of me Oh have you completely erased me from your memory I often think about where I went wrong The more I do the less I know **Adele Don't You Remember lyrics found on .** I know I have a fickle heart And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head [chorus] But don't you remember Don't you remember? The reason you left me before Baby, please remember me once more Gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you would be free, And hope that you find the missing piece, To bring you back to me, [chorus] Why don't you remember? Don't your remember? The reason you left me before Baby, please remember me once more When will I see you again

Hyde was sitting, unmoving, on the couch with tears streaming down his face. Because for the first time in five years, he let himself remember. He remembered their first date ever. When they first made out in the basement. How beautiful and innocent she looked when he took her to Prom. How she fit just perfectly in his arms when they danced. How when she kissed him that first time, she tasted like vanilla. How she looked in her bikini. He remembered how unimaginably right it felt holding her when she would sleep over at the Forman's before she moved in with Donna. He remembered how empty he felt when he told he he cheated. The day he told her he loved her. He remembered the little show she put on for him in her cheerleader outfit, and how all he could think about was taking it off of her. He thought about her beautiful miss matched blue and green eyes. How she would sit on his lap. How she could get him to do things by just asking please. How she was the only girl he ever fell in love with...and ever will. HOw he had ruined his chance with her years ago, and he would never be happy again. sitting there remembering Jackie, he felt for the last pice of paper.

"I'll Be Waiting"- Steven I wrote this song after i found out you kicked Sam out. I know you hate me, and that you probably never want to see me again. But I want you to know that I. WILL. NEVER. give up on trying to get you back. You are the love of my life, and as hard as I try to forget you and move on, I just can't. Your so important to me. I would never be the person a am to day, with out you. I love you. All ways have, all ways will.

Hold me closer one more time,

Say that you love me in your last goodbye,

Please forgive me for my sins,

Yes, I swam dirty waters,

But you pushed me in,

I've seen your face under every sky,

Over every border and on every line,

You know my heart more than I do,

We were the greatest, me and you,

But we had time against us,

And miles between us,

The heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,

And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,

I'll do everything different,

I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,

I'll be somebody different,

I'll be better to you,

Let me stay here for just one more night,

Build your world around me,

And pull me to the light,

So I can tell you that I was wrong,

I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,

But we had time against us, Adele - I\'ll Be Waiting on .com/i-ll-be-waiting-adele/id427137

And miles between us,

The heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,

And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,

I'll do everything different,

I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,

I'll be somebody different,

I'll be better to you,

Time against us,

Miles between us,

Heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

Time against us,

Miles between us,

Heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

I know I left you speechless,

I'll be waiting,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,

I'll do everything different,

I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,

I'll be somebody different,

I'll be better to you

Hyde stared at the last pice of paper in his hand. All it had on it were the words "if you still love me...prove it" and her address. Hyde scooped up his bag and raced for his car. Speeding all the way to her house, thanking the lord that that Kelso was a cop. Finally he pulled into her drive way. he knocked on her door. "hello...oh my god. Steven?" She asked. She looked at hyde with a shocked expression. Hyde let himself in and turned around. " your crazy. Your a bitch. You never stop talking, your the most self centered girl in the world. Your too materialistic and superficial." Jackie looked hurt "what are you trying to sa..." he cut her off "But, your the most beautiful girl in the world. Your not really self centered, you just want people to think you are, your a bitch, because your trying to hurt other people before they get a chance to hurt you. Your the most talented girl in the world. And to tell you the truth. I've been in love with you ever sense Kelso brought you to the basement that first time. Those Jackie, are just some, of the reasons why I'm crazy in love with you."

With tears streaming down her face Jackie tackled Hyde in a hug. Hyde wrapped his arms around her. He felt like a part of him had been missing, but now it's back. Looking down at the beauty in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her. He thought to him self "I'm never letting her go again"

-THE END-


End file.
